Rapture
by Breexpxd
Summary: This a Sakura centric Vampire hunter story, pairing will probably be sasusaku naruhina. please read.


Rapture

_Chapter 1_

A womanly figure covered in an almost shapeless cloak walked threw the eerie night, her face, obscured from view beneath the hood of the dark material was downcast as she approached the opening to a lavish mansion. She walked past the gates, effectively using her index and middle fingers to strike out at the point in the guards necks to knock them out. Staring at their bodies as they fall to the ground roughly with final groans of alarm and protest, eyes slowly succumbing to the dark unconscious. The girl snorted at the the guards listless forms, men too weak to be worth her time. Scouring the side of the wall, her object in view, a window with Lacey blue curtains was just a few feet above her, she efficiently climbed the wall with no effort finally reaching her target. She frowned uneasily as it slid open with no protest, Could her mission really be this easy? She jumped through soundlessly, the moment her heeled boots landed softly on the carpeted floor a light was turned on with a click.

"Sakura..." a feminine voice rang out. The girls eyes quickly took in her surroundings, finding source of the voice in no time. A woman, elegantly clad in a deep navy cocktail dress that flowed to her ankles inhabited a soft loveseat, She had dark indigo hair, it was put up in a petite bun with several tresses framing her round face, her pale eyes that seemed to look into your very soul were narrowed at the figure that jumped through the window, her lightly tanned skin slightly glistening with sweat as she looked over her named intruder.

"..." the intruder kept her face downcast as the women attempted to take in her appearance more closely.

"What are you doing here?" the dark haired girl asked venomously. The cloaked woman raised her face and removed her hood, revealing waist long pale pink hair in soft delicate curls pulled into a tight ponytail, her heart shaped face was pale and lacked emotion though it complemented her striking jade green eyes.

"I've come to take you with me Hyuga-San, your presence has been requested by the High Priests.", Sakuras high soprano voice rang out, effectively causing the other girl to flinch and openly cringe at the smaller woman across from her. Sakura cocked her head to the side and stared pointedly at the dark haired woman.

"Sakura, you know I've quit the society, I've taken so many precautions to make sure they couldn't find me. Sending you is cheating a bit, I'm sure you did this effortlessly, and they know very well that I couldn't fight against you.", she sighed "Do I really need to come..? I've made a name for myself here..I got married Sakura...Kiba is a really nice guy." Lilian whimpered as Scarlet processed her words.

"There's a threat at hand Hyuga-San, A new supernatural power is going against the High Order, You were ranked number Five on the Hunters list-"

"They have you! You have marked first amongst The Order since you were Twelve! They don't need me!" the dark haired huntress yelled, tears springing to her eyes. Sakura glared viciously at the angered lady for interrupting her.

"Quiet fool. As I was saying, You were marked number five in your time with us, many of us have fallen and now you have moved up to number three. Our numbers are still strong but those with experience are dwindling. The order needs you Hinata Hyuga and you must return.". Hinata suppressed a gasp at the new-found knowledge. Her eyes softened as she calculated her options, she could be a higher rank, she could live her life full of adventure...

"I've seen your so called husband, he looks weak. Not your taste either, you know you wont be satisfied with lack of excitement you have here, you miss the kill." Sakura pointed out monotonously. Hinata bit her lip as she remembered her past conquests.

"...okay," Hinata sighed, she looked at Sakura with an annoyed expression. She knew she couldn't argue with the small woman's logic"But I need to settle my affairs here first, give me till morning and we can set out.". Sakura nodded and turned to leave.

"Be ready when I arrive, I expect to leave at daybreak. I will see you soon Hyuga-San." The pinkette jumped onto the windows mantle.

"Sakura, I'm your ex-partner. You don't have to address me so formally." Lilian smiled quaintly.

"Very well Hina-Chan," Scarlet smirked and stared back at her friend "Its good to have you back." she jumped from the window, disappearing into the darkness. Hinata smiled at her friends flashiness. She shuffled gracefully to her door, ready to tell Kiba that she will be gone for a while, ready to have her old life back.

_AN: Hey guys, Bree here! Hope you guys liked this intro, I would like to get two reviews before the next chapter is posted, I promise It'll be longer and more of your favorite characters will be introduced. :)Thank you for your time!_


End file.
